Three's Company
by Whitenoise14
Summary: Casey and Olivia are newlyweds, but the beautiful brunette has a hankering to play with someone else. Will Casey allow it?


_Disclaimer - I own nothing. I'm just a huge SVU fan, and my two favorite characters are Olivia and Casey! Hope you enjoy!_

Casey Novak was washing the dishes in the Upper West Side apartment she shared with her new wife, Olivia Benson. The two had been married for about six months now, and it was a dream. For Olivia, it was love at first sight. She wanted Casey the second she saw her. For Casey, it was a slower, more gradual process as she came to finally realize she could love a woman, who was also her best friend. Olivia stood by casey through everything. Through the worst cases, through Casey's censure, through everything. There were times when neither one of them thought they would make it, but they persevered and got through it all, and found their way to the alter. It really was a dream come true. The two had been very secretive and quiet about their relationship, and prior to Casey's censure, only Elliot knew the two of them were a couple. Now, with elliot gone, and Casey back to SVU, no one had known prior to their wedding. On their wedding day they invited everyone except detectives Amaro and Rollins, as they were the two newbies who they did not fully trust yet. Olivia said she would tell each of them individually, but it would come a long way down the line. Or so she thought…

Casey looked down at her wedding band. "Can you believe it?" she said. Olivia looked at the beautiful redhead as she washed the dishes "haha, I definitely can. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. YOU were the one who took forever to date me!" Casey laughed and replied "well it's not my fault! I had never dated a woman before, let alone my best friend. I was so unsure!" As protection, the two wore matching bands, that they sported even before they were married. No one who shouldn't know anything suspected a thing with all of this which is exactly what they needed. Casey suggested that Olivia not wear a ring at all, just for protection, but Olivia made it clear that she wanted to show her love and commitment to Casey at all times, so there was no way she would ever be taking that ring off. Casey then finished washing the dishes and then got on the couch to snuggle up next to her wife. She then looked at Casey and kissed her, softly and passionately, and then rubbed her cheek and ran her fingers through her beautiful red hair. Casey returned the favor and thumbed through Olivia's gorgeous brunette locks, and before they new it, both of them were naked, on the couch together with Casey's tongue so far up Olivia's pussy that she could barely think. Casey worked it, and Olivia came, and then Casey licked it up. The two of them then finally made it back to the couch and put a blanket over their naked bodies. Both of them loved just feeling the heat, and the warmth of their skin next to each other.

Olivia then looked at Casey. There was a thought she wanted to get out, but didn't really know how, but she figured that right after having sex, it would be the best time. "Case," Olivia said. "Yeah liv, what is it?" Olivia then looked down. This was going to be hard to get out, but she just needed to. She was completely over the top in love with Casey, and her faithfulness was not at all in question, but this was something she just needed to get off her chest. "Casey, what do you think of detective Rollins?" Casey was a little confused. She had met detective Rollins a few times in passing, but she hadn't thought much about her. "Um, Liv, she's ok I guess. Nice enough. I do like her southern accent." Olivia then continued. "Casey, you know how much I love you. There's no question about it. You're smart, hot, fun, and the best wife I could imagine." Casey then got nervous. Where was Olivia going with this? Did she want to leave her for detective Rollins? Was detective Rollins even gay, or interested in women? Olivia finally was able to blurt out what she had been thinking for a little while now "Case, I'm sorry, I just think detective Rollins is super sexy….I kinda want to have a threesome with her….."

Casey was floored. She wasn't mad at all, because she knew there was no way Olivia would ever leave her, but she couldn't believe that Olivia Benson actually threw out the idea of a threesome. Just to tease Olivia a little bit, Casey said, "um, Liv, I'm not so sure how that can work…we are, you know MARRIED!" Olivia looked right into Casey's beautiful, emerald eyes "I know Case. But this is something purely physical. I just think she could be dynamite between the two of us. I'm not sure what it is, but something about her screams out to me." Casey continued to prod.

"But Liv, you don't even like blondes! when I dyed my hair, you begged me every day to dye it back!"

"I know right!" Liv said "I don't even know how to describe it. But something about her turns me on. Nothing like you though. This is purely physical." Casey laughed, and knew exactly what Liv meant. Finally, she said "well, I'm so secure in our relationship, so let's look into it. Maybe we can invite her over for a 'get to know you' dinner and then see where things go. I am shocked that Olivia Benson mentioned a threesome to me!" Olivia laughed and put her head on Casey's shoulder. They fell asleep on top of each other on the couch, completely naked. This had happened many times, and they loved it each and every time.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat at her desk, filling out some paperwork. She saw Rollins walk by a couple times, and Amanda was completely unsuspecting. Finally, she said "hey Rollins, come here for a second, I want to ask you something." Amanda got so nervous. She was still a little intimidated by Olivia, so she thought that this couldn't be anything good. "Yes, detective Benson….." Olivia sensed her nervousness, and tried to put the SVU rookie at ease. "Relax, detective, you didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to know if you'd like to come over to my place for dinner one night…so we can get to know each other a little better." Amanda was relieved, shocked and actually thrilled. She was hoping she'd get one of these invites, and when she did, she thought she was in. "Oh goodness detective Benson, I'd love to! What about tomorrow night?" Liv laughed and said "Sure" she then wrote down her address and handed it to the eager detective. "Be there at 8:30."<p>

* * *

><p>Casey and Olivia then spent about an hour getting things neat and tidy before their guest arrived. Casey then spoke "how do you want to play it?" Liv thought for a second "well, we don't have to do anything drastic. I say when she gets here, I'll open the door, and then you can just be cooking and getting things ready. If she asks about you or us, we'll just tell her and we'll be clear that she can't tell Amaro." Just as they were discussing this, their buzzer rang. Detective Rollins was downstairs, and Olivia buzzed her up. About a minute passed by the time Amanda got to the door. She knocked, and then Olivia let her in. "Detective Benson, Hi! I brought us some wine. You didn't say whether or not I needed to bring anything, but I figured I should," Olivia smiled and replied "we're not at work AMANDA, please call me Olivia…..Casey, Amanda was so sweet and brought us some wine. Could you get the corkscrew?" Amanda was a little confused. She knew Casey, but had no idea what she was doing over at Olivia's….she then thought to herself "what's going on here?" Casey then made her way over to Amanda, took the bottle of wine and opened it. She then set out three wine glasses and poured some for each of them. Rollins was still quite confused. "Amanda, thanks so much for the wine! It's so nice of you," Casey said. Amanda was befuddled as all get out. She then said very stupidly to Olivia "Olivia, is that our ADA…Casey Novak…? What's she doing here?" Casey then smiled at the young detective's innocence. "Well, Casey's my…well, no need to hide it or sugarcoat it for you, she's my wife!" Amanda then felt really, really stupid and a little embarrassed. "Oh my god, Olivia, you're married? And wait, you're GAY? I would have NEVER guessed!" She then gave Olivia a huge hug and congratulated her. About a second later she did the same to Casey. Olivia then looked at Rollins and thanked her and said "yes, I'm a lesbian…and married to Casey. We've been together about six years, and got married about six months ago. I'm sorry we didn't invite you, or tell you right away, but we had just met, and we weren't sure how you were going to handle the info." Casey then got the hint and continued "We wanted to get to know you better, which is part of what tonight is about. We also want you to know that we're trusting you with this information. Most of the team knows…Munch, Fin, Cragen…but Amaro doesn't know yet. Please be respectful of us and let us be the ones who tell him." Amanda was so honored that the two of them told her this, and she replied "oh god, of course. My lips are sealed."<p>

The three of them sat down to some baked chicken, green beans and roasted squash that Casey made. "Man, oh man this is awesome, did you make this Casey?" Rollins asked. "Yep, sure did. We both can cook, but I have to say, I'm better!" Olivia then squeezed Casey's hand and said "You wish!" Casey then reached under the table and gave Olivia a playful tug on the thigh. "You two are so cute," Rollins said. "I wish I can have a relationship like yours someday. I am still a little floored. I would have never guessed you guys are together!" Olivia laughed. "We do our best to be professional at work. But I'll tell you, it's tough. I see Casey wearing those form-fitting suits, and I just wanna tear all her clothes off. She's just so beautiful." Casey then leaned in to kiss Olivia, and she obliged. Rollins got a little uncomfortable, but she really didn't mind that much. The fact that the two of them had let her in like this was huge for her. All three of them then killed a second bottle of wine. Detective Rollins was the drunkest of the three, but she wasn't toasted or anything, just a little loopy. Olivia then approached her "So detective-" Amanda then interjected "Ah, ah, ah, what did you tell me? We're not at work. Call me Amanda" Olivia obliged "I'm sorry, Amanda. So Amanda, you said you want to have a relationship like ours?" Amanda then responded "I really do. I envy the love you two have for each other. It's just so beautif-" and before Amanda could get another thought out, Olivia's lips were firmly placed on hers. Olivia then shoved her tongue deep inside Amanda's mouth, who got the message and began to massage her tongue with hers. "Whoa Olivia, what's going on? Isn't your wife right there?" Olivia smiled, and then Casey walked right up to Rollins and planted another kiss on her. This one also french, and also extremely sexy. Amanda was a little confused, "guys, what's going on here? I just don't quite get it." Olivia then leaned over and kissed Amanda's neck, sucking so deep, she felt like a vampire. Casey then kissed Amanda's lips one more time, and then Olivia whispered "shall we head to the bedroom?" Amanda was confused and uttered "but wait, you two are married, right? Am i being a homewrecker?" Olivia laughed "Rollins, please shut up. We like you. We both find you beautiful. Nothing is wrong with our marriage at all. We just want to have a threesome with you…."

Rollins never in a million years thought this would happen, but she was excited. She had done a little experimenting in college, but nothing major. As Liv and Casey led her into the bedroom, she was truly shocked, but definitely very excited. Things started by Casey and Olivia getting things heated when they just made out. Casey then brought Amanda over to her and took her shirt off, and unclipped her bra and then began to suck her nipples. Casey got to amanda and took her jeans off, and took down her panties with her mouth, and began to initially fondle her pussy with her fingers, and then as Amanda got warmer and wetter, Casey sucked the life out of her pussy with her lips and tongue. Meanwhile, Olivia sucked Amanda's nipples fully, and licked her breasts over and over again. Occasionally she would move up to Amanda's mouth, and she would kiss it, and french her over and over again. Casey continued to lick her pussy, and she really got into it, and just touched her. A simple, gentle touch. Amanda loved that these two amazingly hot women were all over her. She was so thrilled, and couldn't believe the overall steam and sex that was in the air as a result of these three beautiful women. Casey licked her pussy over and over again while Liv licked the rest of her body. They touched her. They fondled her. They absolutely loved every second of it. Casey and Liv then put things into overdrive, and they got even more aggressive with thier pursuit. Up top, liv kept on sucking Amanda's erect nipples dry, and finally, amanda screamed and let out one hell of a cum. Casey and Liv both smiled and put separate kisses on the blonde hottie. Luckily it was friday and no one had to be up for work. When amanda woke up, she was shocked and a little disoriented. She looked at Casey and said "did that really happen?" Liv then walked in with her robe on and three cups of coffee and said "yes, it definitely did. An it can happen again. Anytime you want….."


End file.
